


The Best Gawsten Fic in the World™

by Zeddembi



Category: Bandom, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddembi/pseuds/Zeddembi
Summary: Just a cute one shot ;)





	The Best Gawsten Fic in the World™

knittington is where it’s at, frick u

**Author's Note:**

> Waterparks have the ultimate adorable poly relationship and everyone still shipping Gawsten, Gotto and Awtto/Wight/whatever-you’re-calling it-these-days is a coward, bye.


End file.
